Bobbi Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is one of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, she stayed loyal to her oath and continued her service under Director Phil Coulson. She spent some time on an undercover mission in HYDRA Laboratories posing as the Chief of Security under Sunil Bakshi but eventually broke her cover to save another undercover agent, Jemma Simmons. After rejoining S.H.I.E.L.D. she continued with her usual activities. Biography Early Life and Career S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse became friends with fellow agent Isabelle Hartley and her sister Jane. During her time as an agent, she met Alphonso Mackenzie and married Lance Hunter, whom she introduced to the Hartley sisters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head During her marriage to Hunter, she found out that he is not a "big picture guy,"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows his folding skills were "abyssmal," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People and, to his disliking, she began keeping secrets. They eventually got divorced because, according to Hunter, inter-species relationships are hard (Hunter claiming that, while he was a human, Morse was a "demonic hell-beast" who was "pure evil").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy The New S.H.I.E.L.D. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, she was assigned by Director Phil Coulson to work undercover in HYDRA, and to keep an eye on fellow undercover agent Jemma Simmons. However, she only had access to HYDRA's security, not any of its research or projects. As part of her cover she dyed her hair from blond to brown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House HYDRA Security ]] When Jemma Simmons' cover was exposed after she had made contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse headed the investigation. To maintain her cover, Morse interrogated Simmons, noting her extensive background with S.H.I.E.L.D. When her cover was fully blown, Morse came to Simmons' aid and the two escaped on a Quinjet piloted by Antoine Triplett. Back at the Playground, Simmons and Morse were greeted with warm welcomes. Alphonso Mackenzie and Morse shared a laugh about their favorite drink and then she turned to see Lance Hunter. Hunter, surprised to see his ex-wife and her dyed hair, asked Coulson why she was there; Coulson told them to "play nice". Playing Nice Morse, Hunter, and Melinda May were sent to Okinawa, Japan when it was discovered that the Splinter Bombs used in an attack on the United Nations were created there. During the flight, Morse and Hunter continually argued. ]] Arriving at the house of Toshiro Mori, Morse said that she could get the required information using her HYDRA security identity. Upon entering, she and Mori kissed. May teased Hunter for letting Morse go in solo, instead of using her plan of entering guns blazing. As Morse was getting information from Mori about the Bombs, he received a file transfer depicting her betraying HYDRA. Hunter intercepted the transfer and killed Mori and his men, saving Morse. The trio was then sent to Bruges, Belgium, but arrived too late to save Noelle Walters' team from being massacred by mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti. After crashing through the windows of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House that Scarlotti infiltrated, Morse and Hunter fought the hired guns as May chased their leader. Hunter saved Morse's life again during the confrontation. Since Hunter found it difficult to work with his ex-wife, Phil Coulson said Hunter could leave the organization. Morse used reverse psychology to convince him to stay.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Hunt for Ward Morse, along with Melinda May, Lance Hunter, and Antoine Triplett, followed Grant Ward as he made his escape from federal custody. However, Morse was discovered by Ward who threatened to detonate the C4 on him if they continued to follow him. Despite that, she was able to inform Hunter that he was going to Boston. Morse, May and Triplett then met up with Hunter at a tavern in Boston. However, Ward made his escape but they took Sunil Bakshi into custody for interrogation. Morse was among the senior agents that heard Director Coulson give a new mission: find the city that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Interrogation of Sunil Bakshi after he tries to kill himself]] While Director Coulson searched for the city, Melinda May was in charge of Morse as she interrogated Sunil Bakshi. When Bakshi decided to talk, Morse analyzed what he said, allowing the others to research his connection to Daniel Whitehall and Whitehall's connection to the Red Skull. Lance Hunter assisted Morse as best he could by telling Morse the latest discoveries to use in the interrogation. Bakshi activated a cyanide pill to commit suicide, but Morse got him to Jemma Simmons in time. Ultimately, Hunter and Morse had sex inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to grow closer and relieve stress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Finding the City Morse laughed and smiled with Lance Hunter afterwards as Alphonso Mackenzie watched. Phil Coulson learned that HYDRA assigned Agent 33 to retrieve Raina in Vancouver, so he separated the senior agents into two groups; his group, that included Morse, Mack, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons, was going to Puerto Rico to destroy the temple in the hidden city before HYDRA could get there. Aboard the Quinjet, Morse was asked by Mack if Hunter was replacing Isabelle Hartley in the mission; she told him that he was not nor did Hunter know about it. In San Juan, she and Coulson contacted Diego, a politician who liked Morse, so that he could keep the local authorities away and give architectural plans to Castillo San Cristóbal. He gave them a hand drawn blueprint because the structure was older than San Juan. Morse constantly compared Coulson's leadership style to that of Nick Fury; Coulson let her know that he was made director for a reason. ]] Inside. Mackenzie went into the shaft leading to the city. When screams were heard, he was pulled up. Suddenly, he started attacking his teammates. Morse fought him hand-to-hand until she could get to her battle staves. Even hit with an I.C.E.R., Mack continued his attack. When Mackenzie was distracted by Fitz's pleads, Morse used the staves to electrocute him. Stunned, he fell into the hundred foot shaft. When Morse begged Coulson to save Mackenzie, Coulson told her that that was not Mack.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Battle for the Kree City ]] Morse entered the Bus when it arrived in San Juan; Coulson told her to contact Diego again to assure that he tells HYDRA nothing. In the meantime, she went to the garage of Alphonso Mackenzie and found a flash drive hidden there. She tried to hide it when Lance Hunter arrived, but he told her that he cared nothing about it as long as it did not pertain to them. Diego called and Morse and Hunter saw him talking to HYDRA operatives. He passed her a note telling her that the terrorists were in the Ponce de León Theater. Informing Coulson, she, Hunter, May, and their director prepared for the Battle for the Kree City. When Morse and Hunter reached the bottom of the theater, they found May outside the hole created by the Plasma Drill. She told them to flee as there were explosives set to destroy the Kree City. As they ran, they felt an earthquake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become'' Abilities * Master Pilot: Morse piloted the Quinjet to Puerto Rico. * Master Spy: Morse is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover, exemplified in her work in HYDRA Laboratories, and dying her hair from blond to brown to maintain her cover. She developed relationships, some romantic, like Toshiro Mori, for the purpose of gathering intelligence. *'Master Martial Artist': While undercover, Morse has used her fighting skills to rise within the ranks of HYDRA to head of security. She easily defeated many of her former subordinates as head of security in the HYDRA Laboratories, Toshiro Mori's bodyguards and Marcus Scarlotti's mercenaries, and also managed to hold her own against Alphonso Mackenzie when he temporarily became the sentry of the Kree City. *'Staff Mastery': While skilled in many forms of combat and with many weapons, Morse has the greatest skill with her trademark weapon, her twin staves. *'Expert Marksman': Through her training with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse has become an accomplished sharpshooter, favoring the use of heavy caliber handguns. *'Expert Interrogator': Morse has a great skill at reading people, and getting inside their minds. She was able to figure out Sunil Bakshi's entire past and personality, despite him only saying eight words to her. When Bakshi did talk to her, Morse was able to analyze what he said and find the information that was necessary. *'Multilingual': She is fluent in English and Japanese, having used this skill to gain Toshiro Mori's trust. Equipment *'Battle Staves': Her weapon of choice, a pair of batons that function as a blunt weapon and are capable of electrocuting an enemy, that Morse carries around in holsters on her back. *' ': The standard side-arm used by HYDRA security officers. Morse was issued one during her undercover assignment as head of security. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Clint Barton - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Lance Hunter - Lover, Former Husband, and Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague, Friend and Former HYDRA Colleague (While undercover) **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Friend and Colleague *Jane Hartley - Friend *Diego - Contact Enemies *HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall † - Former Employer **Kenneth Turgeon - Former Colleague **Sunil Bakshi - Former Colleague **Toshiro Mori † - Former Colleague **Marcus Scarlotti *Grant Ward Appearances Trivia *Bobbi is the first member from any Avengers team to have made her MCU debut on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In the comics, Bobbi Morse, best known by her codename Mockingbird, is the ex-wife of Hawkeye, but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that role is filled by Lance Hunter. However, she does mention Barton when she recognizes Marcus Scarlotti, one of the HYDRA mercenaries that attacked the UN in A Fractured House, as he nearly killed him. Behind the Scenes *Bobbi Morse was first mentioned in preview video of season two for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Marvel TV panel.SDCC: Mockingbird In Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Bilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes